Brutality and poison
Brutality and poison o Mental retardation is a comic of the community. Plot It deals with characters who die in an old but greedy way. that's why it's for over 12. Its animation is very VERY bad, also made in Paint.net. Their characters are similar to those of Cyanide and Happiness, with difference that these characters are black and white. How to make your own character # Have a vertical and large oval. # Then you have a medium circle above the oval. # You have four curved or straight lines (Two below the oval and two on the sides of the oval). # You have two white eyes in the circle and one mouth. # Put accessories and items. You already have your character ready! Characters Main Rick (From the center): is the main character of the series but sometimes it is only appears as secondary. As in the image is shy but happy. his first episode that appears and dies is of juice where he learns to make juice and dies crushed. Tomy (from the left): It is the most aggressive character in the series and also comes out in the juice episode but survives. It is the only character to commit suicide in the series. Peter (From the right): It's a character who is mentally retarded, that's why he gets dribble. Due to the delay he caused death in episodes 2 and 6. Freddy: Is the stereotype of the children of youtube children rat.It is annoying and very rich being reference to Nordetus also has a cat that he wants to kill to be famous but always fails and dies in attempt. His Appearance is like a rat for his teeth. Rad, Red and Rid: They are brothers kleptomaniacs sometimes idiots.Rad (Of the patch) is the older brother and more idiot and can be the one who dies first as episode 7.Red (Of the hat) is the younger brother but is very intelligent and he knows how to drive but he does not save himself from death and he dies in a more brutal way of them. Rid is he the ... he does not know what the idiot is and he is the do nobody. Zinc: He is a scientist who makes many inventions to make his life easier but ends badly. Dessy: she is the first woman that goes out in series principal es very paresida to rick.He loves nature because in episodes 15 and 16 he is watering the flowers and he sees himself participating as in a boat run or a construction. Squid and aliens: They are very similar by their evolution. The squid normally appears in a lake and eats people wings that are found. The aliens are the modern version of the squid and come from a planet called Kepler-5891 that is unknown. Secondary Julia and Daran: Julia is the very rich mother of Freddy and Daran is the butler of Julia. Police: They are police Obviously they can be very coarse as the case of episode 7. People: They can come out in large masses or a single person. These characters are the same (with difference in height or weight) and in episode 4 a reptilian person comes out. Handy and Sniffles: although it sounds crazy handy and Sniffles of htf it leaves in a comic (specifically in the 9 and Sniffles in the 10). It is in 2 cartoons, the first bullet that comes out was mocking of rick after that it lost the hands and a part of his head by a train and the second only his feet are seen. Sniffles also makes fun of Freddy after freddy took out an ice cube that stuck in his mouth, but to get it out a tube was formed. Episodes Temp 1 The Juice.png|'E01: Juice': Rick wants to make juice but is not an expert Peter and the blender.png|'E02 Peter and the blender': Peter is a mental Idiot, Terrible Consequences File:Torture_of_the_dollar.png|E03: Torture of the dollar: Tomy has bad luck for his currency The_KARICK.png|'E04: EL KARICK': The clueless rick got into a big problem RATA_CHILD.png|'E05: RATA CHILD': Freddy The new fight to be popular OPTIC_STRING.png|'E06: Optical string': Peter takes care of his eye not very well we say MAFIA_ALLUA.png|'E07: MAFIA ALLUA': Rad, Red and Rid against the police ANGER_BECOMES_LAUGHTER.png|'E08: ANGER BECOMES LAUGHTER': Tommy rage literally flies into the underworld Love_hurts.png|'E09: Love hurts <3 ': Rick falls in love but goes over the line Curiosity_killed_the_cat.png|'E10: Curiosity killed the cat': Freddy must promise his mother not to lose the camera Gross_science.png|'E11: Gross science': Zinc will do everything possible to be great The_Shark_Jump_Part_1.png|'E12: The Shark Jump Part 1': This is the end of the season! Temp 2 The_Shark_Jump_Part_2.png|'E13: The Shark Jump Part 2': New Season, more brutal! Air_with_uranium_and_plutonium.png|'E14: Air with Uranium and Plutonium': Zinc is a bad boss at the nuclear plant Build_Destruction.png|'E15: Build Destruction': Our builders are good, we believe that Alien_invasion.png|'E16:Alien invasion': The world against the aliens Category:Violent